Desert Rose
by Crimson Waterfall
Summary: ONESHOT Duo takes Heero to the desert to say goodbye. DEATHFIC


**Don't read if you're sensitive for characters deaths.**

Desert Rose 

They rode through the hot desert on the back on a camel. They were on the most important missions of their lives.

Quatre, Trowa and WuFei were behind them, also on camels and a few others, like a guide, led the caravan.

Duo let a few tears slip but they dried immediately in the burning sun

The caravan stopped and with some difficulty they got off of the camels. Quatre immediately walked over to Duo, looking concerned. He placed a hand on his friends shoulder but Duo shook it off, simply saying with a hoarse voice: 'Please.' Quatre nodded and let Duo go. The braided man walked away from the other three, over a dune, out of their sight.

Finally alone Duo started talking to his companion. His lover. His voice cracking with the tears that started to spill.

'I can't imagine not going crazy having to spent more time here then absolutely necessary. You kinda surprised me when I found out THIS is where you wanted to go. You always struck me more as a sea... person. Ya know? Wanting to drift on the waves of eternity.' He chuckled softly, of course getting no response. 'Shut my mouth if I'm becoming to sappy Hee-chan... I just... I wonder why. Why, out of all the places on earth and colonies, you wanted to be here. Between the grains of sand that form this seemingly endless, dry, desert.'

He looked down, smiling sadly, trying to hold the tears just a little longer, not wanting to ruin this time they had left together.

'But if this is the place you have chosen to rest. This place to bury all your memories, who am I to rain on your parade?' That was it, the tears started coming. He hated to cry, boys shouldn't cry, but right now, it didn't matter. Nothing seemed to matter as crystal tears exited his shimmering eyes. He didn't even bother wiping them away, for he knew more will come.

'You hated rain, it made you feel depressed. Is that why Hee-chan? Did I solve the riddle?' He looked down at the simple black urn he was holding in his trembling hands, holding it against his body.

On the lid of the urn sat one blue diamond he put himself, a worthless surrogate of the bright, sparkling, eyes of his lover, who's remains were kept inside the urn.

The thought of having the remains of his love in a pot, that he would have to carry in his hands, would have disgusted him if you talked to him about it before Heero passed away and before he found out the boy wanted to be cremated. But now... the thought of having to let go of the urn and the precious burden it kept within terrified him.

Before Heero's death, the one time it had crossed his mind, he thought he wanted them to be buried. But again his perspective had changed after losing Heero. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand the thought that every time he would visit the grave of his loved one, he would have to think about how, beneath the surface, Heero's beautiful and once lively body was rotting away.

His hands trembled more and the top of the urn was getting wet from his tears that fell onto it. It was time to let go, time to say goodbye forever. For the third time this week. First, when Heero was temporarily laid in a black coffin and as second when he was cremated. And even though seeing your love, literally go up in flames, turn to ash, was the worst thing that had even happened to him, this goodbye didn't feel any better.

He opened the lid but couldn't bring himself to look inside. The sight of the white dust he had seen once would haunt him forever in the nightmares he would have. He didn't want the last picture of Heero, imprinted in his mind, to be one of dust, but one of a smiling face. Smiling... A smile Heero only showed to him after he had pried himself into his life.

The thought of not having Heero around anymore was suffocating. No more Heero. No more smiles only reserved for him. No more warm body pressed against him at night. No more kisses of the only he had ever really loved and will love. If someone handed him a gun at that moment exactly, he would have put a bullet into his skull, even though he new that was not what Heero had wanted. His Will said that he wanted Duo to carry on with his life, but with the promise he would never forget him. Well, he won't. He won't forget. Ever. And if letting go and moving on is what Heero wanted, he would do it. He would do anything for the Japanese man.

Like a sign from mother nature herself, the wind picked up. He took a deep breath while he looked up at the sky, the heavens and he smiled when he thought that Heero was probably right now, looking down on him, also smiling. Heero might be gone, but they will never be separated.

With that positive thought floating through his mind he pushed the black urn forward fast so the dust flew out of it. The content, that he had once loved so much, was picked up by the wind forming a small cloud which floated before him for a few seconds, as if it was telling him a last goodbye. Then, the dust was scattered on the ground, blending in with the sand, disappearing from sight. Becoming invisible. And the wind lay down again.

Tears kept on pouring out of eyes, the hot streams flowing down his cheeks as he cried shamelessly but he smiled. He left the place with the promise he will never forget and when his time had come, he would also be laid to rest here. Sharing eternity together.

**Okay, that was the most sappy story I ever wrote.**

**Tell what you thought of it.**

**Crimson Waterfall**


End file.
